An arrangement in which a battery for an electric automobile or a hybrid vehicle is mounted in a luggage space of a vehicle body rear part, and cooling air for cooling this battery is taken in via an intake port provided in a front face of a seat side garnish continuous with a side part of a rear seat is described as a third embodiment in Patent Publication 1 below. Patent Publication 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-1683